


this small wooden boat will be my throne by nebulia [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Disabled Character, Disbility, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slice of Life, Wingfic, neurodivergent character, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of this small wooden boat will be my throne nebuliaVolleyball's a sport where you're always looking up, which reflects Tobio's flightless life rather neatly.(Snapshots from high school, busted wings and all.)





	this small wooden boat will be my throne by nebulia [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this small wooden boat will be my throne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429806) by [nebulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia). 



**Title** : this small wooden boat will be my throne  
**Author** : nebulia  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Haikyuu  
**Character** : Hinata/Kageyama  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : chose not to warn  
**Summary** : Volleyball's a sport where you're always looking up, which reflects Tobio's flightless life rather neatly.  
(Snapshots from high school, busted wings and all.)  
Tags: Wingfic, Alternate Universe - Wings, Disbility, Disabled Character, neurodivergent character, Friendship, Making Out, Slice of Life, Growing Up  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429806)  
**Length** 1:10:13  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/this%20small%20wooden%20boat%20will%20be%20my%20throne%20%20by%20nebulia.mp3)  



End file.
